Como cualquier día
by Melenaly
Summary: Irvin odia el papeleo luego de perder su fiel brazo derecho, sin embargo, odia más que Levi no termine el suyo. Lo va a buscar hasta su habitación, sin embargo, cosas terribles pueden encontrarse de camino a ese lugar, como a Levi con miedo de que se la metieran, por ejemplo. ErenxLevi.


Aquí estoy con un fic dedicado a Fredo Godofredo, la verdad, había decidido deja de escribir, me gusta más leer que escribir, ya que leo mejor de lo que escribo jejejeje, pero bueno, me gusta esta serie y ella me pidió un fic amablemente, así que le daré este.

Entre las advertencias: Casi nada xDDD Irvin traumado.  
Pareja: ErenxLevi (?) +Irvin.  
Nota: Sean buenos conmigo.

* * *

Irvin era un hombre justo, dedicado a su trabajo e inocente. Sí, quizás sus manos estaban un poquito salpicadas en sangre por esos pobres compañeros a quienes los titanes devoraban, sin embargo, evitando ese pequeño detalle que se lleva acabo sólo para un bien común bastante tardío, era un buen tipo.

Un buen tipo con un brazo menos, un buen tipo que tenía que hacer un jodido papeleo para que otro sujeto bajito viniera a dejarle más papeles que firmar e incluso los que le pertenecían a él incompletos.

Levi es el nombre de esa alma malvada y pequeña llena de rencor. Estaba por los corredores buscándolo, no dejaría las cosas así, aunque el tiempo que ha estado buscándolo sea incluso superior al que hubiera tardado en revisarlos él.

Ironías de la vida…

Hasta que pensó en algo: su habitación. Allí debía estar ese bastardo.

Caminó hasta la habitación como todo el macho semental rubio ojos azules que era dispuesto a abrir la puerta quizás con una patada imponente y masculina, después de todo, él y Levi se tenían mutua confianza e Irvin podía entrar allí cuando se le diera la reverenda gana. Pero en ese instante, cuando su mano izquierda, bueno, cuando su única mano llegó hasta la perilla, un ruido en el interior lo desconcertó, más incluso lo que saldría de los labios de su amigo del alma.

–N-No...–escuchó la voz rasposa de Levi, Irvin abrió los ojos.

Conocía a ese pelinegro, ese sujeto nunca colocaba una voz así a menos que alguien le esté regalando algún jabón personal de esos pequeños y bien bonitos o algo para decorar su lúgubre habitación. Tragó grueso y centró la vista sobre la puerta, debería largarse de allí, largarse y no tener un trauma mayor sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Levi allí adentro, los papeles no era suficiente pretexto para quedar traumado de por vida.

—Capitán, por favor... relájese...—susurró Eren con una voz suave.

EREN, EREN SUSURRÓ ESO CON UNA VOZ SUAVE.

Irvin se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el pobre, lindo e inocente Eren allí? ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo los dos allí? Bueno, siempre se habían mirado raro los dos ¿Pero ya iban en esas? La respuesta llegaría pronto a los castos oídos del americano.

—N-No quiero Eren... está muy grueso y... está escurriendo y JODER NO, me dolerá.—declaró el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Allí fue cuando Irvin meditó esas profundas palabras y pensó: ¿Qué demonios hacía allí parado como un puto fetichista? ¿Por qué simplemente no daba media vuelta y brincaba afeminadamente hasta un lugar muy, muy lejano?

Para así, mañana, cuando Levi ande caminando extraño y poniendo colchas debajo de su trasero él, Irvin Smith, sólo tener que sonreír con calma y hacerse el estúpido. Pero no, tenía que estar allí para quedar traumado de por vida. Y Levi no era en especial miedoso, lo que significaba que...

Eren debía de hacerle honor a su nombre y tenerlo del tamaño de un titán, quizás era tan grande y largo que para que no se notara de lo enrollaba en la cintu-...

¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PENSANDO? ¿OH IRVIN, QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTÁ PASANDO?

La sola imagen mental le causó unos cinco tumores diferentes en el cerebro. Tembló, ese lugar le estaba haciendo mal, eso le estaba dañando su pureza. Tenía que largarse de allí. Sin embargo, otra vez volvieron a hablar y su masoquista curiosidad lo mantuvo al borde de la puerta.

—Pero Capitán, usted me pidió que se lo hiciera... que se la metiera.—le escuchó decir a Eren.

Todo concepto bonito de Yeager que tuviera el comandante murió junto a esas palabras.

—¿Me puedo arrepentir verdad? NO QUIERO maldita sea. Retrocede con esa gran cosa tuya y métela por donde ha salido y olvidemos esto.

—Capitán, no me dirá que usted... ¿Tiene miedo?—Irvin escuchó eso y tembló de terror.

Alguien había llamado a Levi cobarde. El sargento que Irvin conoce cuando alguien ponía a colación que era cobarde era capaz de vestirse como una mujer de mala reputación con mini falsa si a eso era retado.

Eso parecía una mala comedia de la que Irvin no podía reírse.

—¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO COBARDE? ¿Me estás diciendo pobre virgen llorona? ¿Me estás llamando...?

—Entonces ¿Puedo metérsela...?

Irvin sintió a Levi gruñir un poco, luego, su voz salió.

—Ya... métela...—aceptó con valentía como todo un hombre gay que le gusta follar duro, Irvin emprendió un paso lejano a la puerta con unas cinco neuronas menos al pensar que a Levi le darían por el culo, sin embargo, otro diálogo lo interrumpió.

—NOOOOOO, NO QUIERO, PARA, PARA, MIERDA, DUELE... ¡DUELE!

—¡PERO SI AÚN NI METO...!—Antes de escuchar lo que decía, Irvin, producto de sus pies traicioneros, tropezó.

No, no quería ver, porque a él...tropezó en cámara lenta mientras la puerta se abría frente a él, la escena estaba allí, frente sus ojos.

Y no lo pudo creer.

—La Jeringa...—completó Yeager, con una inyección en la mano mientras el culo de Levi estaba alzado a la espera de la malvada vacuna, apretando con fuerza la almohada y con los ojos cerrados.

Su nombre era Irvin Smith. Comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, sus adorables hombres no hacían nada, Eren sólo accedió a ponerle una inyección que necesitaba, e Irvin, en su amabilidad, accedió a la petición de Eren para ayudar a ponerle la inyección a Levi también.

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, le tenía terror a las inyecciones. E Irvin... Irvin tiene la mente podrida, jamás volvería a desconfiar de ellos.

* * *

Era el día siguiente, otra vez Levi se saltó los documentos. Parecía un _**déjà vu**_. Fue hasta la habitación del soldado, encontrando nuevamente los sonidos extraños.

—N-No la metas, mocoso de mierda...

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes. Sólo relájese...

El rubio sonrió, otra vez le ponían una inyección a Levi, esta vez, no sacarían sus sucias conclusiones y en vez de eso, ayudaría a sus lindos hombres. Entró con una sonrisa, mirando hacia adelante.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con Levi aho-…

Los dos hombres lo miraron.

Eren estaba entre las piernas del mayor con su miembro duro acercándose a la dilatada entrada del sargento, éste temblaba sutilmente, con la camisa abierta y con la respiración jadeante, con los pies crispados y las manos sujetando con fuerza las sábanas a su lado, su entrada se estaba contrayendo sutilmente y lubricante salía del más pequeño.

—Creo que no necesitan ayuda, bueno ¡Me retiro! —exclamó con ánimo fingido.

Salió con una sonrisa en la boca, pero una como de aquellas personas que están a un día de suicidarse.

Su nombre era Irvin Smith, tiene cinco tumores nuevos en la cabeza, y no estaba tan equivocado como pensó.

* * *

Notas finales: Quizás haga algún fic más, estoy pensando en uno llamado "Efecto dominó", pero aún no lo sé, amables fanes de Shingeki, espero que les gustara y se entretuvieran leyéndolo.

Pasen un excelente día, iré a comer.


End file.
